


The Moon Made Me Do It

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchycox's 2019 Personal Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eggsy Unwin becomes lead singer of The Kingsman, Get Together, Idol/Fan, M/M, Werewolves, minor harcival, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: The Kingsman are a decently successful rockabilly/psychobilly band with a gimmick, bespoke suits and the declaration they are all werewolves.  Their lead singer Roxy is taking a year off to be with her new baby, and they hold an audition for a temporary singer. Eggsy lands the gig. He's had a giant crush on Merlin the drummer as long as he can remember. But it's all fine. Bit odd how they keep the werewolf pretense off the stage though. Really odd how bloody they like their meat close to the full moon. Really sorta odd how he never sees any of them on the full moon. But it's fine, all fine. No biggie. No mystery there at all.Fills my Band AU square on my trope bingo card.





	The Moon Made Me Do It

“So I love the gimmick, yeah?” Eggsy said. “Been a fan, since I was a kid.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and winced. He sounded like an idiot. “Not that you are old, like the Stones, you aren't as ancient as those geezers. Bloody hell,” Eggsy groaned. “Should I just leave, not even bother auditioning?”

Merlin stifled a laugh at the lad’s nerves as he sat behind his drum kit. He didn’t have to see Harry’s face to know that the man was appalled at mention of his age and how long their careers had lasted. Percival was standing there, hips moving just a little side to side, as they always did when he had a bass in his hand; he kept rhythm with his whole body. Merlin had watched it for a couple decades now, it was oddly soothing. Like a human lava lamp.

“Our gimmick?” Harry asked. Clearly he was going to go in order.

“The whole bespoke suit werewolf thing. Brilliant ain’t it? Fits with the music you play. Well fits and also makes you stand out. Reminds me a little of a posh Cramps.”

“Now that is an interesting comparison,” Merlin said and leaned forward a little. “Ye like the Cramps lad?”

“Only an idiot doesn’t, I’m a human fly, spell F-L-Y,” Eggsy sang a little and then flushed. “Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t like rockabilly and psychobilly.”

“We’ve never reached Stones level fame,” Harry said. “If we had a fifth of their fame, would have retired a few years ago.”

“You were up on stage, a month after ye lost the eye, you’ll be on stage when you are 90, you bloody peacock,” Merlin said.

“Pretty famous to me,” Eggsy pointed out. “Why you holding auditions anyways? No offense to the old guy that used to lead, but your best shit in years was the stuff you were putting out with Roxy. That girl can bang.”

“She can, but she is taking a year or so off, her mate is having a baby and she wants to be there as much as possible. We have commitments that couldn’t be rescheduled so we decided to hold auditions,” Merlin explained. “Plus that one dies if he doesn’t have a steady stream of applause surrounding him.” He pointed a stick at Harry, “Whinging never ends.”

Eggsy snorted at that, “Well he does have some of the fastest hands ever on a guitar, think that is worthy of applause.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Unwin,” Harry replied.

“Eggsy, yeah? Been a right honour to meet you blokes. Love that you are even staying in character now, calling it mate and all that. Nice touch.”

“Lad, we are werewolves,” Merlin said, “It's not a gimmick.”

Eggsy smiled at him. “In interviews you always come across as grumpy, why the sense of humour never shine through?”

"He thinks Merlin has a sense of humour, he’s certainly insane enough to join us,” Harry said. Harry looked at the boy. “Step to the mic and actually start your audition please.”

Eggsy felt like his shoes were full of lead. Fuck he was being asked to sing lead for the Kingsman. Sure it was an audition, and he’d be kicked out before he finished a song, but just this chance was the best ever. He managed to move to the mic. “What do you want me to sing?”

“I trust you know our catalogue if you are auditioning?”

“Yes, Mr. Hart, know everyone of your songs by well, heart.”

“Which is your favourite album?” Merlin asked and straightened his position.

“Moon Made Me Do It,” Eggsy said, “Hands down. Which song off -” He didn’t a chance to ask what to sing because Merlin counted off and was just slamming on the drums and Percival began his bass line and soon Harry’s fingers were flying and oh shit, they just expected Eggsy to jump in. He would not pass out, he would not pass out, he had this. “Girl, I’m hungry for you,” he began. He was a little off beat and when Harry took a solo, he listened carefully and thought he did better on the last verse. He figured he had blown it though and for a second didn’t know what to do when they just charged ahead onto a song from a different album. They jumped through the 10 albums they had put out over the twenty five years The Kingsman had been active, and he was relieved when they slowed to one of Roxy’s torch songs. Eggsy thought he sold it, but fuck if he knew. When the drums abruptly cut off, he knew it was done.  

He was sweating, and felt parched. Something cold pressed against him arm, and he looked down. “Thanks, bruv,” Eggsy said and drank half the bottle of water that Percival had given him. “You don’t ever sing, Merlin sings back up harmonies. Harry has that one lullaby he sings, you don’t though.” Percival shook his head. “Wait, I’ve read every interview you lot give. Not sure they ever quote you.”

Percival gave a faint smile.

“He doesn’t talk,” Harry explained.

“Like ever?”

“Hardly ever,” Harry amended. “He is the strong, silent type.” He had a hungry look in his eyes, and Eggsy decided not to comment on that.

“Well, thanks for the chance,” Eggsy said. “And look, I know it’s stupid but I can get a selfie right? Or don’t you do those, cause you don’t show up?” he teased.

“That is vampires. We’ve been on a few magazine covers, it would suggest we photograph just fine,” Harry said dryly.

“Harry hates vampires, he keeps the old rivalries alive,” Merlin explained. “Grows garlic and has crosses everywhere in his house. Stake under his bed.”

“They are disgusting foul, dead things.”

“You’d rip apart a human and eat them three nights a month,” Merlin countered.

“Yes, but it can be argued we are not in our right minds then. And I haven’t done that in…”

Eggsy began to laugh. “Oh my god, it’s brilliant. Always been my fav that you never schedule shows on the full moon. Even missed getting that Brit Award that one year, because it was the full moon.” He took a few photos of them. “Been great.” He went to get his bag.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“Well, figured you have a few more of these? And I was off beat a bunch.”

“We play faster live than on the albums,” Merlin said. “Just a hair.” He and Harry looked at each other. Merlin shrugged and Harry nodded. Percival just stood there rocking his hips but when Harry looked at him he smiled.

“We don’t have any other auditions,” Harry said to Eggsy.

“There were three other blokes out there,” Eggsy gestured to the door.

“He means we don’t care, we want you to sing until Roxy returns,” Merlin said.

“Huh?” Eggsy stared at all of them. “For real?”

“You have an interesting voice, and I’ve been writing some songs, and I think they will suit you.”

“Going to sing about a sexy girl I want to bite and turn on a full moon?”

“No,” Harry gave a slow smile. “About a young man aching to be seduced by an old wolf.”

“You the old wolf, Mr. Hart?” Eggsy asked.

“No, I’ve been mated for 10 years. And songs are just songs,” Harry replied. Their lawyer took Eggsy away to sign a great deal of paperwork and Harry looked at Merlin. “Tell me you didn’t smell him.”

“He smelled nice,” Merlin agreed and began to wail on the drums. Percival listened for a bit and then picked up the beat. Harry tried to talk to Merlin and Merlin just hit harder. Because like hell he was going to acknowledge that Eggsy was the best smelling human that Merlin had caught the scent of in years.  


***************************

“Oh god oh god oh holy fucking mary and all her banging hoes,” Eggsy said and began jumping in place.

“Now that is a curse I haven’t heard before,” Merlin replied. He was flexing his fingers. Flicking them, doing his wrist rolls.

“They are going to boo me,” Eggsy couldn’t stop jumping. “I can’t do this.”

“You can,” Merlin promised. “We’ve had excited responses to you on those videos we put up of rehearsals. People know you aren’t Roxy, and you aren’t James. You have a good voice Eggsy, better range, makes our songs a bit different. Go out there and wow them. And anyone gives you shit, next full moon one of us will claw them to bits.”

Eggsy stopped bouncing for a moment to laugh. “Aaaawhooooo,” he said.

“We don’t howl at the moon that much,” Merlin replied. “Well, Harry does.”

“Do not, it is unseemly and cliched. It is you who makes the racket,” Harry said. He looked at Eggsy. “I have faith in you. Come in 2 seconds sooner on I Can Feel Your Pulse.”

Eggsy took a few more bounces. He felt constricted a bit in the suit. Couple other times he had sung on stage, he had worn jeans and not much else. But the Kingsman were a classy bunch. “Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck.”

“I believe that is as good a cue as any,” Harry said and Merlin walked out on stage and went behind his kit. Percival gave Eggsy’s shoulder a squeeze and Harry gave him a wink. Harry walked up to the main mic. “Good evening, humans, fellow monsters, and those who are neither or both.” He smiled at the whistles and cheers that got. “If you’ve followed the news, Roxy Morton is taking a year off to be with her mate Tilde and their new baby, Wolfgang.” That got huge laughs. “Yes alright, the name of their son is not Wolfgang, no matter how much I pushed for it. But Roxy is spending time with her little pack, and promises to return. In the meantime, you will be well pleased with the singer who has joined our band. He sounds like both James and Roxy, and nothing like them at all. Please give Mr. Unwin, a warm welcome to the stage.”

Eggsy stepped out, grateful it was a small club maybe 300 people max. If it had been a huge venue, he would have been sick all over the stage, he was sure of it. The crowd made wolf howls and cheers and he went to the mic as Harry stepped aside. “Hiya, going to do my best to make sure you get your money’s worth,” he told them. He turned to Merlin and mouthed “ _I can’t do this_.”

Merlin just counted off and started hitting. It wasn’t the first song they had planned, the bastard. He winked at Eggsy and Eggsy realized it was Human Fly by the Cramps when Percival picked up the line. They seldom did covers and some of the crowd lost their shit when they realized the song. Eggsy stepped back to the mic and began to sing. He closed his eyes and moved about, sang the fuck out of it. There was barely a break between it and the first song they had planned and Eggsy rolled with it. Half way through the set he was just too damn hot, and took off the jacket of the suit and loosened his tie. The crowd roared.

“Well, thanks,” Eggsy said and took the bottle of water that Percival tossed him. “Sorry though most other I’m doing is rolling the sleeves up a bit.” Merlin began to tap out an old bump and grind beat and Eggsy giggled into the mic and everyone was charmed. He did roll up the sleeves to mid forearm and undid one more button under his tie. He winked at the crowd, “Now let’s really get going, yeah?”

The next few songs were fast, ones that he had trouble with, but he stayed on beat, and it was brilliant. Harry was grinning at him, even as his fingers were a blur during the solo. 90 minutes passed in a blink and he was thanking the crowd and they went backstage. Eggsy collapsed against the wall. His feet were killing him. “Fuck you guys, next show I’m wearing trainers. No clue how you do it in the oxfords.”

“Practice,” Harry replied, “And I don’t know if -”

“Let him wear the shoes he wants, Harry. No good to us if he can’t stay upright on stage,” Merlin said. “He’s still mad that 15 years ago I switched to doc marten brogues.”

“They are a travesty.”

“They let me kick arse,” Merlin countered.

“Trainers please,” Eggsy begged.

“Fine,” Harry agreed. “Encore list 3?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, “I can do that one.”

“Very well,” Merlin said. He went out and began to play and Eggsy stood back there in awe at the way he was hitting.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy whispered.

“He just sometimes needs to play, we’ll give him a minute,” Harry said.

“He’s so fucking gorgeous.”

“Well tastes do vary,” Harry said politely. He went out and checked the tuning of his guitar. Percival gave Eggsy another bottle of water and headed out.

Eggsy guzzled it down and went back on stage. “Aaaawhoooo,” he called out and the crowd roared back. “Still a new wolf, but think I’m doing alright.” He looked at the band and they were all smirking at him. Merlin shifted his playing into the planned song and they did a few more and bid the crowd goodnight.

“Fuck I need food,” Eggsy said.

“I need a bloody steak. Getting close to the full moon,” Harry replied.

“Maybe not bloody,” Eggsy shuddered. “Well done in a sandwich would be good.” They all gave him looks of disgust. “I know well done is bad blah blah blah, if I want blood, I’ll never want blood,” he finished.

“Let’s go get a bite to eat,” Merlin said. “After we change though.”

Eggsy was relieved to put on his street clothes and Merlin had switched to denim and a black tee. It looked good on him. They went out the back door and Percival leaned into Harry. And Eggsy’s mind clicked over. “How is it no one knows you two are together?” Put them side by side and they just radiated heat. Not a single interview though ever mentioned it.

“There is a reason I keep them at opposite ends of the stage, hot enough as it is up there,” Merlin said.

“I prefer my private life private,” Harry said. “The world doesn’t need to know Percival is my mate.”

Eggsy laughed at the word mate. He loved that they kept it going even off stage. “So where we headed?”

“I do believe Percival and I are headed home, you two go eat,” Harry suggested. “Eggsy we’ll see you in five days, after the full moon.”

“Wot? Really?” Eggsy frowned. “Come on.”

“We need the time away, to run and feed,” Merlin said.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, maybe the schtick was going a little far now that he was a member of the band. “Whatever. Food.”

“I know a place, open at this hour, that I think you’ll enjoy,” Merlin said. Harry and Percival disappeared in the night, either eager to give Merlin time alone with Eggsy or more likely eager to grope each other. “Not too far a walk.”

“Sure,” Eggsy agreed and walked beside Merlin. Not like he hadn’t had a crush on the man since he knew what crushes were or nothing. “So...I know what your favourite colour is.” Oh yeah that was just a stellar way to start a conversation.

“Do you?” Merlin looked at him. “What is it then?”

“Silver, the silver of a perfect bullet, the only thing that could kill you,” Eggsy grinned, “And that is a direct quote from that Rolling Stone cover article when you put out the first album with Roxy. Most bullshitty answer ever.”

Merlin laughed loudly. “Sometimes we do carry it a little far don’t we? God we tell so many lies in interviews, it is a wonder that we never get called out for it.”

“So not your favourite colour?”

“No, I like dark green, of the forests I run in alone, as all my mated wolf friends frolic in fields.” Merlin gave Eggsy a deadpan look and Eggsy cracked up again. “I enjoy your laugh, Eggsy.”

Eggsy went silent in an instant. “Look I gotta be square with you, I’ve always fancied you. Like huge crush.”

“They usually crush on Harry.”

“Well they are wrong,” Eggsy said. “I thought, you should know? So if I say something stupid, or stare too much. Just cards on the table. Not stalking you, or expecting anything, but -” Eggsy gasped as he founded himself crowded against a wall. Merlin was so close to his face and fuck the man looked like he could eat him whole. Eggsy really did not have a problem with that. “My, what big eyes you have.”

“You are the first human to gain my attention in ten years,” Merlin’s voice is low. “And if I make a move on you, it could feel like I’m pressing my advantage.”

“Press a-fucking-way,” Eggsy urged. Merlin leaned in and Eggsy closed his eyes. Merlin’s lips just brushed his ear.

“Maybe, one day,” Merlin promised and then stepped back. The man radiated heat and Eggsy shivered when he pulled away. “But first we see if you like the actual me, not just the one you’ve read about. Trust me, I’m an arse."

“Bet I like you,” Eggsy declared.

“You make me want to howl at the moon, lad,” Merlin warned and Eggsy felt the words crawl along his spine, they were filled with such a dark promise. They shouldn’t have resonated, it were all a joke. But they sank into his core. He wanted to make Merlin howl.

*****************************************

“Have I mentioned I hate Scotland?” Harry snapped.

“Five times in the last hour, Harry,” Eggsy said. “Not going to get a tow truck out here any faster. Since it is the middle of a fucking storm.” The rain was battering the SUV and the thunder was loud. They called a service, but they had been warned it could be hours, major accidents in the town they had left, after three days at a festival.

“This could be a problem.”

Eggsy turned and stared at Percival. “Holy fuck. Been with the band four months and first words I’ve heard you say. Oh my god. That is the first sentence you give me? A super captain obvious sentence. One of us is going to have to wee, and it is either in a bottle and make everyone feel awkward or stepping out into that monsoon.” Lightning illuminated the dark sky. “Bloody hell,” Eggsy flinched and felt Merlin’s warm hand on his neck and relaxed into the touch. They had maybe been dating the last month, it was kind of hard to tell.

There was definitely flirting. And Merlin leaned into him a lot. There hadn’t been much actual touching or kissing. Which kind of disputed the maybe they were dating thing.

But Eggsy had sung You Make Me Want to Howl directly to Merlin yesterday and he thought he had seen an answering heat in the man’s eyes. He had written the song in two days after that dinner with Merlin and when he showed it to Harry, Harry had immediately changed almost everything about it, and Eggsy changed a bunch back and they had a brilliant song, had been singing it every gig. Harry had said it would go on the next album. Eggsy couldn’t wait to hear Roxy singing it.

He didn’t like to remember that this job was temporary, though. That a few more months and he’d be back to waiting tables or something, trying to get a band off the ground. But for now, he had a lot, and that included Merlin’s hand on his neck.

“Moon is up in 3 hours,” Percival pointed out.

“Not the time, guys,” Eggsy said. “Look I love how dedicated you all are to this, but really, not the time to be concerned about the gimmick.”

“It is most definitely time to be concerned,” Merlin said to him, “But maybe the tow truck will be here soon.”

Two hours later they got a call that it would be another three hours at least. The roads had flooded. Harry began to curse, a string of words that Eggsy hadn’t heard from him before. It was rather impressive. “Well, looks like we are stuck here overnight,” Eggsy said. The rain was at least dying down. “I need to wee,” he declared and went out in the rain. He had been holding it for the last hour, but couldn’t any longer. When he came back to the SUV, the three men looked pale and shaky. “I warned you lot about those dodgy chicken sandwiches. I fucking warned you that they looked wrong.” He grabbed the bag he always had with him and dug through. “Good something here, I know it.” He carried just about everything in there, and came up with some upset stomach chewable medicine. “Here we go,” he said proud of himself. The three men looked really rough. “Guys?”

“If you will excuse us, Eggsy?” Merlin said politely and ran out of the SUV and into the trees that were a bit away.

Eggsy watched as Harry and Percival followed after him, slightly more slowly, but still at a decent speed. He guessed their stomachs were really rebelling from the festival food. He went through the bag and found a couple granola bars and the bottom and ate them. He started to worry when they didn’t come back after twenty minutes. He tried calling the tow truck but his phone was dead. “Bugger,” he groaned. Night was quickly falling and it was getting cold. He opened the door, now rather scared how sick the men must be if they hadn’t returned to the car. The rain was just mist and fog at this point and frankly it was looking creepy out.

Eggsy opened the door, determined to find the guys. He stepped out and heard a wolf’s cry. Loud and plaintive. He tried to remember if wolves were native to Scotland. And maybe it wasn’t a wolf, just a wild dog. Two more cries joined the first one.

Three wolf cries from the woods where three men who joke about being werewolves was absolutely, totally, for certain a coincidence. No big deal. They were just shitting in the woods because of dodgy sandwiches. They had not turned into werewolves. There was another howl and it sounded like the howl’s at the start of the moon made me do it album.

All a coincidence.

Eggsy stepped back into the SUV and locked the doors. The howls could still be heard. He was torn, check on the guys because this was all for sure just a coincidence and staying in the locked car, maybe curled in a ball on the ground.

Praying.

He kept hearing howls and no one came back to the SUV. But fuck he’d hate himself if it were dogs attacking his sick friends. He took a few deep breaths and left the safety of the truck, the small torch he carried in his bag lighting maybe a metre in front of him at most. He grabbed a fallen branch and kept walking forward. “Merlin?” he called out. “Harry? Percy? You guys finished sicking up your stomach lining?” He saw a pile of clothes. Harry’s suit. Percival’s trousers, Merlin’s jeans. “You guys took your stuff off to not get any gross fluids on it, right? Please somebody shout right?” There was just a howl back. “Please don’t find a torn up body of the guy I am dating,” Eggsy said and kept walking foward. “Oh fucking hell, you bastards this better not be a prank about the band gimmick, because I am fucking quitting if it is. You’ve made me the fucking idiot damsel walking in the woods. I want to see you guys clutching your stomachs in agony, or I’m murdering you!”

Eggsy felt like a fool, but he kept going forward. He heard something, running, and turned and only caught a glimpse of grey with his torch. He kept hearing noise and spinning around trying to catch sight of it.

It was a blur, and then he was on the ground and oh fuck. Oh fuck.

OH FUCK.

“Tell me this is dream, a really elabolorate prank with costumes you paid a fortune for?” Eggsy begged as he looked up at greenish but not eyes and wolf features on a sort of humanoid form. “Merlin?” he whispered and the werewolf nuzzled at him him, licked his neck. “Is this what you meant by getting to know you before we properly dated?” Another sniff and lick and Eggsy whimpered a bit. “Merlin, please I know I said I wanted to be eaten up whole by you, but I sort of meant blow jobs, not a werewolf clawing me into bits and actually eating me.” He closed his eyes and found himself singing one of the band’s songs, all slow and soft and the werewolf nuzzled him and when other howls were heard in the woods there was a last lick and he was off running.

Eggsy stayed still, he couldn’t have moved if he wanted until he heard growls and snaps and sounds that were not good and he managed to stumble to his feet and make it back to the car and hid on the ground. He barely slept and when the sky began to lighten he heard a knock on the window and screamed.

“We told you there was a problem,” Percival said through the glass.

“Problem? PROBLEM? YOU ARE FUCKING WEREWOLVES!” Eggsy shouted. “I have pepper spray.” He held up the tiny bottle.

“Yes we know, we told you. We’ve told everyone,” Harry pointed out. “Again and again. It isn’t our fault people don’t believe us.”

“Who would fucking believe that?” Eggsy would not look at Merlin. “Monsters aren’t real.”

“They are very real, lad, but incredibly rare. A few packs left,” Merlin answered. “I should have told you.”

“You did tell him,” Harry said.

“You licked me,” Eggsy was finally looking at Merlin, who looked a bit haggard. And sad. Fuck the man looked so sad. “Uhh, thanks for not eating me?”

“I could never hurt you,” Merlin replied and his heart was in his eyes. “Never,” he swore.

Eggsy properly looked at them all. “You all looked wrecked.”

“Not well populated woods,” Harry said. “We ate a few rabbits, not enough.” They all heard a noise and saw the tow truck. “We are rescued,” his voice was dry. “Yipee.”

The truck took them the hour drive back into town, and they stood on the sidewalk. Eggsy looked at the three of them. “Christ, let’s get some bloody meat into you lot, you look miserable.” The found a place open and all three men dove into blood pudding, and Eggsy had toast. “So...all real,” he whispered

The men nodded.

“Roxy too?” Percival made a noise of agreement. “Well, shit,” Eggsy sighed.

“We will of course pay out your full contract and a bonus for discretion,” Harry said.

“Oh fuck off, like I’m giving up singing with my favourite band of all time,” Eggsy snapped. “Not giving up on my fucking dream of all dreams, just because you lot get all furry.” A head turned and snickered. “And great, now rumours that we are furries will be out in the world.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin looked at him, “are you sure?”

“No, of course not, but fuck, what the hell else do I have going on? And I love being on stage with you three. Know at the end, Roxy comes back, and I’m done, but -”

“We want you to stay,” Percival said.

“Huh?”

“We were hoping that maybe you’d like to sing with Roxy, the two of you would be incredible together and we are very fond of you,” Harry explained. “I want to write an album with you.”

Eggsy flushed, “Yeah?”

“Very fond,” Merlin said. He looked at Eggsy. “Very, incredibly fond.”

“I’m fond too,” Eggsy said and bit his lip. “Super fond.”

They finished their meal and found out that they would be stuck for the night, the car rather messed up from going off the road. They checked into a hotel and in the evening the three men disappeared past the edge of town.

It was almost midnight and Eggsy couldn’t sleep. He put on his jacket and decided to go for a walk. To the edge of town, to where the festival had been; the field was quiet. He sat down in the middle of the grass. The ground was cold and still wet from all the rain yesterday.

He could see the moon.

Eggsy began to sing loudly the song he wrote for Merlin, “I wanna howl for you. See you in the dark, call you to me. I wanna howl to the moon, have you hear me, run to me, howl together the whole night through.”

He saw a shape at the edge of the field in the trees. Eggsy stayed there, waited and kept singing.

The figure crouched and loped towards him. Stopped a couple metres away and Eggsy finished the song. Eggsy held out his hand and the werewolf, Merlin came over and nuzzled into the hand, licked the palm.

“You wanna howl for me babe?” Eggsy asked and smiled when Merlin did howl.

“This is gonna get interesting,” Eggsy said and the werewolf gave one more nuzzle and disappeared running. Eggsy looked up at the moon and began to laugh.

The moon made him do it, indeed. "Aaaawhooooo," Eggsy called out and heard several answering cries. He could already tell which was Merlin.


End file.
